¡Dije que NO!
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha no quiere que Kagome vuelva a casa para estudiar. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez POR QUÉ odia cuando Kagome estudia para el colegio? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de **TouchofPixieDust**, pero lo que sí es mío es la traducción.

¡Dije que NO!

O

Por qué Inuyasha odia el colegio de Kagome

— ¡Dije que no, niña! —Inuyasha estaba de pie frente al pozo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. ¡No vas a volver!

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¡TENGO que ir al COLEGIO Inuyasha! ¡Tengo un examen de álgebra para el que TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR!

— ¡Dije que NO!

Apretó las manos, y empezó a brillar con fuego en sus ojos.

—Inuyasha…

Oh, oh.

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

¡Pum!

Inuyasha siguió gritándole a Kagome que no le permitía irse incluso mientras ésta saltaba alegremente por el pozo. Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban observando desde la relativa seguridad de los arbustos. Como si ellos se pudieran esconder de verdad de Inuyasha. Pss.

Una vez que el hechizo se disipó, el demonio perro se sentó y miró hacia el pozo. Siguió gritándole a la chica que estaba ahora 500 años en el futuro. Luego se puso en cuclillas y le dio una patada al pozo antes de saltar hacia los árboles.

Esperó en los árboles hasta el anochecer, cuando estuvo seguro de que la exterminadora de demonios, el monje pervertido y el niño zorro se habían ido a la cabaña de Kaede a pasar la noche. Entonces cayó al suelo y miró a su alrededor.

Era seguro.

En un flash estaba en el pozo y viajando hacia Kagome. Eh… hacia el TIEMPO de Kagome.

Saltó rápidamente hacia su árbol y observó fijamente a Kagome a través de la ventana. _Niña estúpida, siempre volviendo a este estúpido, apestoso tiempo por sus estúpidos deberes y su estúpido colegio. Y chicos estúpidos. _Gruñó Inuyasha.

La observó cuando mordisqueó su lápiz y se concentró en el libro que estaba enfrente de ella. La observó cuando gritó de frustración y tiró el libro contra la pared. La observó cuando lo recogió reaciamente y volvió al trabajo. La observó mientras gritaba con desesperación. Y la observó cuando finalmente cayó dormida con su cabeza sobre el libro.

_¿Por qué se hace esto a sí misma? No puedo soportarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a proteger de esto? Lo dio. Odio lo que le hace. Le hace llorar._

_¿Por qué sigue volviendo?_

Miroku le había dicho una vez que ella necesitaba estudiar para poder tener un buen trabajo cuando fuera mayor, de forma que pudiera cuidar de sí misma.

_Lo que es estúpido. Yo la cuido._

Además, la mayoría de sus discusiones eran sobre el colegio. Si no fuera por el colegio, Kagome podría estar con él todo el tiempo. No tendría que estar tan preocupada todo el tiempo.

_No tendría esas pesadillas._

Las pesadillas le preocupaban a Inuyasha. La mayoría de las noches la chica se revolvía en su sueño, mascullando sobre deberes de matemáticas o de ciencias. El álgebra parecía ser lo que más la atormentaba. Su corazón se aceleraba con terror por la noche. A veces lloraba, a veces soltaba un gemido.

Inuyasha clavó sus garras en el árbol. _Es un demonio contra el que no puedo luchar por ella._

Sus peludas y sensibles orejas se movieron cuando volvió a oír a Kagome gemir. Saltó dentro de su habitación, ni siquiera notando que siempre dejaba su ventana abierta. La cogió en brazos silenciosamente y la depositó en su cama. Le acarició torpemente la cabeza. Es algo que siempre parecía calmarla.

Se sentó al lado de su cama y la observó.

_Odio esto. Me siento tan inútil. De verdad que odio esto. De todas formas, ¿para qué necesita el álgebra? No es como si lo necesitase en casa. No necesita volverse más inteligente, probablemente ya es la persona más inteligente del Japón de nuestra era._

Un pensamiento problemático entró en su cabeza. ¿Y si Kagome no se quedaba con él después de todo? ¿Y si acababa el colegio, conseguía un trabajo, y vivía AQUÍ para siempre? ¿Era por eso por lo que iba al colegio? ¿Para poder dejarle?

Inuyasha menó la cabeza.

_No. Me prometió que se quedaría conmigo. No me dejaría._

_¿Lo haría?_

Preocupado, Inuyasha observó dormir a Kagome. Luchó contra si debía o no despertarla. _¿Y si me deja de verdad?_

Inuyasha le dio un codazo.

—Oi, niña —le dio otro codazo—. Despierta.

Se removió.

— ¿Inu… (bostezo)… yasha? —giró lentamente la cara hacia él y reprimió otro bostezo.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se cruzó de brazos protectoramente sobre el pecho.

—Cumple tus promesas.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza. Ahora estaba despierta. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared. Palmeó el espacio a su lado. Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se sentó en ese sitio.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas, Inuyasha —lo miró a los ojos.

—Más te vale.

Sonrió con buen humor.

—Lo haré. Ahora, ¿hay alguna promesa en particular que deba cumplir?

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Todas.

Atrayendo las rodillas hacia su pecho, Kagome descansó la cabeza en ellas.

— ¿De qué va esto, Inuyasha? Escúpelo.

Gruñó. Esto no era exactamente cómo planeaba que fuera la conversación. Se levantó y se preparó para saltar por la ventana.

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

¡Pum!

Kagome se levantó de la cama de manera casual y se sentó en la espalda de Inuyasha, clavándolo al suelo.

—Vale, chico perro. Confiesa.

Se negó a responder. Así que tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas. Había esperado no haber tenido que hacerle esto, pero era su única arma contra el inhumanamente fuerte hanyou. Le hizo cosquillas.

— ¡Para!

—No hasta que hables conmigo.

— ¡No! —continuó con su tortura.

— ¡Habla!

— ¡No!

Se dio la vuelta, preparado para irse. Pero cometió el error de mirar hacia arriba. Paró de hacerle cosquillas y le puso las manos en sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban repentinamente serios.

—Por favor.

Suspiró y la apartó de él. Caminando hacia su escritorio, cogió su libro.

—Te hace miserable, Kagome. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Kagome suspiró, no queriendo continuar de verdad con su habitual discusión sobre el colegio y los deberes.

—Tengo que estudiar para graduarme.

— ¿Por qué?

—No te gradúan si suspendes —soltó una risita mientras le cogía el libro.

—No. ¿Por qué tienes que graduarte?

Se detuvo, él no solía hacerle tantas preguntas sobre el colegio. Normalmente sólo haría sus demandas, lo sentaría, y gruñiría.

—Porque… tengo que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —la observó mientras apartaba el libro y mordía su labio inferior—. Dijiste que ibas a quedarte conmigo.

Kagome parpadeó despacio y lo miró. Estaba muy serio. Le dejó ver la duda y el dolor en sus ojos. Le dejó ver el miedo. Miedo a que le dejara. Solo.

—Lo prometiste.

Kagome se levantó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Un momento después, él le devolvió el abrazo. La abrazó fuertemente, asustado, por sólo un momento, de que si la dejaba ir nunca volvería con él.

—Es mi último año, Inuyasha. Después de eso, no tendré que ir al colegio nunca más. Pero tengo que terminar. Es… bueno… es una cuestión de orgullo.

Asintió. El orgullo era algo que podía entender.

—Miroku dice que necesitas el colegio para poder conseguir un trabajo y cuidar de ti misma aquí, en tu tiempo, pero no conmigo.

—Ah.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Esa no es una respuesta, niña.

—No me hiciste una pregunta, estúpido.

— ¿ME VAS A DEJAR?

Kagome se sentó con una sonrisa gentil, atrayendo a Inuyasha con ella.

—No te voy a dejar, Inuyasha. Te dije que me quedaría contigo el tiempo que me dejes. Así que la pregunta es, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas dejarme estar contigo?

—Keh.

—Esa no es una respuesta, chico perro.

Giró la cara hacia la ventana, sólo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te protegeré hasta el día que muera.

— ¿Qué? —bromeó—. ¿No será hasta el día que _yo_ muera?

Resopló.

—Keh, no seas estúpida. No te dejaré morir mientras yo viva, niña.

No fue hasta que Inuyasha vio la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Kagome, que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era necesariamente una declaración de amor eterno, pero estaba tremendamente cerca. Demasiado cerca. De repente estaba muy nervioso. Abrió la boca para decir algo estúpido por el pánico, pero las palabras le abandonaron cuando sus labios tocaron ligeramente su mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo. Luego lo sacó de la cama—. Ahora vete de aquí, Inuyasha. Cuanto más pronto acabe este estúpido examen, más pronto podré ir a casa.

Inuyasha gruñó algunos comentarios groseros y luego saltó por la ventana hacia su árbol favorito. Vio a Kagome sonreír mientras lo miraba a través de la ventana. Cuando volvió su atención hacia sus deberes, Inuyasha se permitió sonreír.

_Va a volver a casa._

Inuyasha seguía odiando los deberes que tenía que hacer y el colegio que lo apartaba de Kagome. Pero saber que iba a volver a casa con él lo hizo soportable. Aunque iba a ser largo lo que quedaba de año. Definitivamente, iba a haber cambios cuando Kagome se graduase. Cuando estuviera finalmente libre de sus deberes y del colegio… y de ESTA época.

Inuyasha sonrió. _Se va a quedar conmigo._


End file.
